


venus fly trap

by sourgore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Undercover Missions, author takes liberties with star wars canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourgore/pseuds/sourgore
Summary: Harry's a Jedi Knight on a mission—to inflitrate a Sith enclave ruled by the mysterious Dark Lord. But as he draws closer to the man behind the mask, he'll uncover secrets—and feelings—he never thought possible.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	venus fly trap

The planet Ral-Goroth was an unassuming icy ball in the far-flung reaches of the Outer Rim, and it was an absolute _bitch_ to land on. Harry curses whichever ancient entity decided to build it like a 3D maze, then banks sharply to the left to avoid a large, swooping creature with more teeth than necessary. Someone with lesser reflexes may have proceeded to crash into one of the many rocky spires or structures that made up the planet, but the Jedi Order’s best pilot darts around the obstacles with the grace of an exotic Twi-Lek dancer.

Harry’s astromech droid, H3D-W1G, beeps in annoyance. She was a temperamental little droid, and didn’t like flying at the best of times—and especially not when her circuits were getting cold.

“Relax, ‘Wig, it’s just a bit of ice,” says Harry, in what he hopes is his ‘soothing’ voice. “Anyway, does that outcrop look big enough?”

They land precariously on a thin rocky ‘bridge’ connecting two frozen spires. After making extra-sure his ship won’t slide off while he’s gone, Harry retrieves his supplies pack and turns to face H3D-W1G. He pushes a button on her torso.

“Jedi Knight Harry Potter, reporting in. I’ve arrived on Ral-Goroth, and I assume I’m undetected, given that I haven’t been ambushed by a horde of Sith. Yet. I’m about to begin my descent toward the estimated location of the target. Don’t know how long I’ll be down there, or if my comms will work.” He takes a deep breath. “If I haven’t made contact in a month, assume I’m dead. May the force be with you.”

He turns off the recording, and H3D-W1G makes a sad _beep_. Harry pats her domed ‘head’.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” It might be a lie, but he already feels guilty for leaving her behind, not to mention on a freezing shithole of a planet with only flappy fanged monsters for company. Unfortunately, having an astromech loaded with Jedi secrets is _not_ the best asset to have on a dangerous undercover mission. Harry resists the urge to give her a hug—Jedi aren’t _technically_ allowed to form attachments, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t love this moody metal robot. Besides, he’s not sure he knows a single Jedi that isn’t _somewhat_ attached to their droids. They’re pretty adorable.

H3D-W1G settles into her slot on the ship and powers down until Harry (or Force forbid, someone else) returns to claim it. Harry lingers for a moment, then slings the supplies pack over his shoulders, and begins the long climb down.

*

After hours of descending into an ever-darkening maze of rock and ice, Harry begins to wonder if the planet even has a core, or if it’s hollow all the way down. A nest, perhaps, for some ancient creature of unfathomable size. This deep, there are crystalline masses growing on the sides of the rocks, providing a soft, cool glow. It’s strangely beautiful, thinks Harry, and that’s when he spots it.

Down below.

The icy blue and dull grey bleeding into sleek black.

Corruption.

_Sith._

He leaps down, fall guided by the force, to where nature meets darkness. The blackness is smooth, too smooth, and the patches of it get bigger the deeper he falls.

Well, at least he’s on the right track. He can almost taste the dark side in the back of his throat—can hear their whispers calling out. The weight of his lightsaber at his hip is both comforting and heavy.

There are less light crystals down here, corruption having painted them over, and Harry has to use the force as a second sight, an overlay of shapes only slightly less murky than his actual vision. He’s never been the best at the more mental aspects of the force—the whole _clear your mind and become one with the force_ stuff—and he wants to kick himself right now for skimping on meditation in favour of the flight simulator.

But even his _questionable_ skills can feel it when he’s yanked off solid ground by an invisible hand. The weight of the dark side is almost overpowering, and it’s all Harry can do to shut the wave of _ragefearpassionhate_ from his mind. He lands on another rocky bridge in a crouch, lightsaber flying to his hand and igniting in brilliant green. In the new-found light he can make out his opponent—a wild-haired woman who doesn’t hesitate to _leap_ at him, a scarlet sabre coming to life in each hand. Their weapons clash with burning light, his practiced Form VII versus her seemingly wild aggression. Harry’s fast, but she’s dual wielding and attacks with no pause for breath.

“Getting tired?” she grins, maliciously. “If you give up now, I’ll make it quick!” The gleam in her eyes says she wants to keep going.

Harry decides to leap to a deeper platform, almost entirely covered in glossy corruption. Cackling, the woman follows without pause, twin blades coming toward Harry like the eyes of a beast. He parries, then again, and again, and realises he’s running out of adrenaline.

Fuck it. The Council aren’t here to stop him playing dirty. He kicks up into the Sith’s crotch, then jumps forward onto her chest, pinning her to the ground and her arms out to the side.

“Where’s the temple,” he snaps, pointing his blade to her throat.

“Hah!” She laughs, shrill and ugly. “Stupid Jedi.”

Harry feels himself being yanked back, and he’s trapped against a broad chest with a red lightsaber to his neck. The Sith woman is on her feet again almost immediately.

“Come on, Lu-Lu, let me kill ‘im! Or at least take his limbs—”

“We take him to the Dark Lord,” says the man holding Harry. He doesn’t dare twist to get a better view. “But I daresay you’ll get your way regardless.”

The male Sith puts a hand to Harry’s temple, and he’s out before his knees hit the stone.

*

He wakes in a hall, kneeling before a throne.

“Nice interior design,” spits Harry, noting the coppery taste in his mouth. “All this black and red? Very evil.” It’s certainly majestic—engraved murals of battle line the walls, statues of distorted figures hold open flames, and the throne itself is ornate without seeming delicate. A figure cloaked in black sits upon it, face obscured by both hood and mask. However, instead of sitting straight-backed and imposing, the figure is almost _lounging_ upon the throne, giving the impression of being above such pomp and circumstance.

One of the two Sith flanking him kicks Harry in the side. “The Dark Lord is to be treated with _respect_.”

The Dark Lord in question leans forward. “Now, now, Goyle, that’s no way to treat a guest.” Harry’s shocked at how _normal_ his voice sounds, despite its smug undercurrent. The Dark Lord turns his eyes to Harry, blood-red beneath the mask. “This temple was designed by Sith architect Darth Salazar after the Great Hyperspace War. A bit dated for my tastes, but it does the job, I suppose. I’m delighted to hear you approve.”

Harry really doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he stays silent, staring into the Dark Lord’s crimson eyes.

“Regardless, the answer we’re all dying to know is, why does a bright-eyed young Jedi grace our halls on this fine evening?”

Harry takes a deep breath.

“I have renounced the Jedi order. I'm here to pledge allegiance to the Sith.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multichap fic! I'll try to update regularly :)


End file.
